


Bucky Sleeps Better During Car Rides

by Lydia_Maximoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a bit depressed, F/M, First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Maximoff/pseuds/Lydia_Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky/Reader. He sleeps better in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Sleeps Better During Car Rides

At first it became an occasional thing, Fury had assigned me to be his, well, buddy, so I could help him become comfortable with all of us and get back to being friends with Steve again. Help him to leave the Winter Soldier’s body and go back to being Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, a pretty cool guy from what I heard. I’m trained to not only be a SHIELD agent but to be everyone’s psychiatrist.

Anyways, about the whole occasional thing; we came around to each other’s rooms a few times a week to just talk, he would talk to me about things he was thinking about and I would talk to him about what I was thinking about. Then he would leave. After a few weeks I started hearing the screams, probably because we have our apartments close together at the Avengers Tower. He told me he had nightmares but not ones like these. The first time it happened…

I unlocked the door to his apartment and ran inside, closing the door quickly behind me and going to his bedroom. I heard something get thrown across the room and I pushed open the door with my gun cocked and looked around, almost immediately lowering my gun. Bucky was sprawled across his bed, pool of sweat under him and a broken lamp on the side of the bed. I dropped my gun and climbed onto his bed watching him shake again before holding him down.

“Bucky, it’s ok shh.” I tried my best to keep his metal arm still but it kept moving and hitting my side, which hurt quite a lot. He let out a whimper then another scream so I shook him awake.  
“Bucky please! Ow!” He hit my side again and I really felt the need to cry that time.  
“H-Huh? Oh my god did I hurt you?” I held my side and shook my head, giving him a small smile and wiping his forehead with the back of my hand.  
“N-No but, are you okay?”  
“Not really. Honestly, I’m kind of hungry.” Um. Really, James?  
“Uh. Ok…” I thought for a moment before realizing how much of a wonderful idea Bucky just had.  
“Alright. What do you want to eat?”  
“Anything really.” He kind of shrugged and I smiled at him. I know what he really wants.

I told JARVIS that we’d be back in a little while, and made sure I still had my pillow and blanket in the back of the car I reserved for my outing days. Long story.  
He sat in the front while I got in the driver’s seat, trying to get comfortable until he noticed the stuff in the back.

“Get comfortable.” I started the car and drove out of the garage, driving through traffic for a few minutes before getting into some quiet areas of New York City. I looked at Bucky quickly before looking at him again when I noticed he was already passed out. He looked adorable sleeping with the blanket covering up to his nose and his head curled up against the pillow. I knew car rides with people I trusted always made me feel safe, because then I could sleep and not be worried about anything getting me. It’s good to know he trusts me now.

I told Bucky the day after what happened when we both woke up back in the garage in the car. He seemed a little embarrassed at first that I had to do that in order to get him to sleep but I could tell he was relieved that he could even find a way to sleep.

These car rides became frequent, almost routine, until Bucky started worrying that I wasn’t getting enough sleep. Depression with a side of PTSD does that to people, but I wasn’t worried about me, I just wanted to get him better before I made myself feel better.

“Why can’t I take you on a car ride?”  
“Maybe because I’m not your patient, Mr. Barnes.” I chuckled and handed him his beer, sitting on the couch and yawning.  
“I like it when you call me that. Sleepy head.”  
“Hmm. Kinky.” I laughed and took a sip of my water, wiping my eyes. Bucky took a sip of his beer before gesturing for me to come closer.  
“C’mere.” He pulled my wrist gently before I tiredly scooted over and sat across his lap, laying my head on his shoulder and yawning again. He looked at me and moved a piece of hair out of my face, then leaned in and softly kissed me. I chuckled again and kissed him back, breaking away after a few moments before closing my eyes.

“Now I get to take care of you.” He whispered and kissed my forehead. I smiled and snuggled into him, falling asleep almost instantly after he carried me to bed.  
I still take him on car rides, but not always so he could go to sleep. Hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Find me and leave me requests on my Tumblr! lydia-maximoff.tumblr.com


End file.
